


A Pleasing Princess

by Ioubricant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Harry, Corset, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Innocent Harry, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, Sub Harry, Vibrators, cum slut harry, dimple kink, harry has his fringe down, idk - Freeform, im a horny bastard sorry, is that even a thing?, slight mention of threesome, slight michael clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioubricant/pseuds/Ioubricant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides trying something new, and Louis loves what his princess has decided upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasing Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Im a kinky bastard. And so I wrote this, and it's really hot... idk.

Harry was nervous of what Louis would think when he saw him. But he also knew even if Louis ended up not liking it everything would still be okay. Sometimes you have to take risks, Harry thought. And this was his way of risking.

Harry was sat on his and Louis’ bed in none other than the attire he had secretly bought the week before. And he was ecstatic to get it all on. A light bumble gum pink lacy corset that showed off his swallow tattoos perfectly with matching black panties, suspenders that connected to dark stockings with big pink bows on the backs, and to top it off was rosy red lipstick.

Harry had heard Louis briefly mention cross dressing before, and he couldn’t deny how turned on he got at the thought. So here he was. Waiting for his boyfriend to arrive back home to his pretty pink present anxiously. His curls flopped down in his face as he sat, legs swinging back and forth slightly off the foot of the bed as he imagined how this would all turn out.

It wasn’t long until he heard the door shut and he jumped up from his spot and cleared his throat nervously while fixing himself up a bit.

"Harry babe i’m home! Where are you?" Louis called out in an almost sing-song melody.

"In here!" Harry looked down, afraid to see the other boy’s reaction and bit on his lip fiercely, fingers fidgeting.

Footsteps were heard on the hardwood until painful silence came. And for a second Harry thought Louis had gone into another room instead, until he peeked open one eye to see Louis standing in the doorway with wide eyes and parted lips.

Harry’s head dropped and he tensed in fear before bravely peering up to Louis under his dark lashes. “W-What? Is it to much? Do you not like it? I knew I should’ve-"

"Harry.. shut up." His eyes widened at Louis’ words and he sealed his plump red coated lips as he watched louis take slow steps toward him. Eyes devouring Harry bit by bit. But in Harry’s mind he couldn’t decipher what Louis was thinking: whether he liked it or not.

Once Louis reached the now shaking boy he stepped close, chests brushing and finger tips grazing over the small area of exposed skin between Harry’s corset and his panties. Louis’ touch made Harry flinch and his heart skip over beats.

"You look so pretty for me Harry." Louis whispered lowly into his curl covered ear. “Soooooo pretty." His hands traveled down to Harry’s back side and gently felt over the smooth fabric of the lingerie as he teasingly kissed at Harry’s neck. “But why?"

It was difficult for Harry to speak up with Louis’ hands and lips giving their full attention to him. “B-because I wanted to show you this." He managed in a whisper.

Louis smiled at his innocent tone. “Well i’m glad you did. I like it very much." Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and leaned into Louis’ touch. “Maybe a little to much actually." Harry giggled girlishly as fingers tickled at his bum.

"Do you want me to take care this princess?" Louis generously asked as his thumb brushed over Harry’s slightly hardened cock through the panties. He whimpered a little before shaking his head, curls flopping along with. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I want to take care of you first Lou." A smile crept up on his lips at Harry’s constant need to please.

"You’ll do anything I want?" Harry nodded his head vigorously as he bit his lip in anticipation, doughy eyes wide and gleamy. “Alright. On your knees then baby." Harry did as he was told with pleasure as Louis turned away and disappeared into their closet and came back a few seconds later with rope in one hand and a box in the other.

The box was very familiar to Harry though, and he knew exactly what was in it: toys, a collar, some lube, kitten ears and tail, cock ring, and maybe some more rope. But he didn’t figure they would use all that today. (Maybe if he were to come across a streak of luck.)

Harry stayed still as Louis clasped the black leather collar with a silver loop around his neck and admired it for a minute before he took his place on the foot of the mattress in front of Harry and pulled down his trousers and pants to reveal his hardening cock.

Immediately Harry’s hands darted up and tried to touch, but Louis smacked his needy hands away. “Did I say you could do that?" Harry’s head fell and he shook his head before peering up to Louis as if he were a scolded puppy. “Hands behind your back Harry." He reluctantly did so after sending Louis a pleading look that only got an expectant arch of the eyebrows from him. “Now if you want it so bad, then beg for it."

Big green puppy eyes looked up to him innocently, which was a contradicting fact considering the words that followed. “Lou, can I please suck your cock? I want it so bad. N-need it so bad. Please." Louis smirked at the way Harry’s breath became uneven and he was getting a little overly flustered.

"Of course you can princess." He said as if were the simplest thing in the world. He held his dick up to Harry’s plump, painted lips that had been open ever since he’d got on his knees and he was taken in Harry’s warm, wet mouth.

He kitten licked the tip a few times before sucking on it lightly, which he knew Louis loved. He looked up at him through his thick lashes to gauge Louis’ reaction. His head was thrown back and his mouth cracked open with closed eyes as his breath shallowed.

Louis let go of his dick, letting Harry do all the work and propped himself up on his hands. Harry took him in deeper, cheeks hollowing and head bobbing in attempt to get Louis as hard as he could, but also as pleased as possible.

He hummed around Louis’ cock as he slid down on him as far as he could, relaxing his throat and letting the tip touch the back and just held it there. He tried his best not to gag and sputter, but couldn’t help the little coughs that came with it.

Once he let up and slid all the way back the the tip, Louis sat up and his hand darted to Harry’s collar and tugged on the silver loop with his fingers to pull him back down on his length roughly. He groaned loudly at the feeling of it and got a better grip on Harry, his fingers now wedged in between the collar and the clammy skin of Harry’s neck and began to pull him off and all the way back down at a fast pace.

Of course Harry didn’t mind. Even though his eyes were watering now and spit was threatening to slip down on his chin Harry was enjoying the abuse to his throat. And louis knew that too.. All to well.

Harry pulled off and lightly took one of Louis’ balls into his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue. “Fuck, Harry." Louis moaned out. A thin coating of sweat settled into louis’ brow and he was getting even more restless now. He yanked back Harry’s head by his curls abruptly, deserving a not so small whine from him.

Harry’s lips fell open and his head tried inching forward to suck on him again. Louis just chuckled and gave into the needy boy. Harry’s lips latched around Louis’ tip and put all his attention on that. His tongue lapped around it while his cheeks sunk in.

"God. You’re so good at that." Louis managed through heaves of breath. This made Harry smile and joy settle deep in his gut. His favorite thing was to please Louis, and he had obviously accomplished it successfully. Louis’ dick fell from his mouth and his smile widened.

Louis looked down at the beautiful boy before him and smiled too at his glossy eyes and soft tanned skin (opposed to his usual milky coloured skin). “Pretty little dimples." Louis raised his now fully hard cock and poked Harry’s right dimple softly while at the same time admiring the faint red marks on himself from the lipstick, making Harry’s boyish giggle sound. Louis grunted at the attention his leaking tip was receiving.

"Now. What would you like me to do for you? Anything babe." Louis stroked his thumb down his cheek tentatively, feeling the softness under the roughness of his finger pad.

Louis didn’t miss the slight heat of his cheeks as he shyly smiled and looked down. “I just want you to-to do whatever.." It amused Louis that even though they had explored all different kinds of kinks and had had sex to many times to count, he still got shy about the things he wanted and liked.

Louis lifted Harry’s chin lightly to look at the boy properly. He gave him a look suggesting he elaborate on his words. The curly haired boy did so slowly. “Whatever y-you’d like to do with me." This made Louis smirk once again.

"So if I said I wanted to tie you up.. And play with you until that sweet little cock of yours can’t take anymore. Then fuck you speechless.. and come all over those pretty red lips and dimples you’ve got.. You would want that?" Louis watched Harry stiffen and swallow thickly at the idea, eyes growing impossibly darker, then seemingly snap back into reality. He nodded eagerly, but still shyly up at his boyfriend.

Louis once again yanked on his leash and pulled him into a feverish kiss. As they drew out Louis caught Harry’s lip and tugged it along with him before it snapped back into place.

"Stand up for me then." He did so happily, slightly bouncing as he did. Louis stood too after taking off the remainder of his clothing, not going without being eyed by Harry closely.

He absolutely loved Louis’ body. His thighs, that little tummy, all his doodled looking tattoos, his ass, the golden glow his angelic skin held. To Harry there wasn’t one flaw on Louis’ body. And as for the other boy, he couldn’t even begin to start on Harry’s body. His endless legs and torso, his long fingers, that sharp jawline and the collarbones, his huge green eyes, and gorgeous pink lips. Everything.

Louis’ fingers trickled down the sides of Harry’s corset, tracing the outlines of his bony hips. “I wanna leave this on for a while. That okay?" Harry nodded, making his curls flop.

Louis then moved on to unclasp his suspenders, removing the belt completely. Harry’s cock was now peeking through a side of the crotch of the panties caused by his full erection. He tried his best to stay still when Louis’ fingers brushed over it lightly.

He squeezed his ass roughly before giving it one slap that made Harry squeal in surprise. Louis chuckled before dipping into the panties and sliding them down Harry’s sinfully beautiful legs and tossing them to the side.

"Alright babe. Lay back." Louis stood so Harry could sprawl out on the bed. Harry’s fingers aimlessly drew patterns on his inked chest as he watched Louis pick out some rope. “Arms up." He did as told, so Louis could bind his wrists together and tie them to the headboard. He did the same with Harry’s feet, tying each to the wooden frame so he was spread open.

There Harry lay in nothing but a pink corset, and dark stockings. hard cock laying against his tummy, and messy curls strewn out along his forehead. And just a bit of red smeared to the side of his mouth. Louis about lost it, and he had to touch.

He crawled between Harry’s legs and leaned down face to face. He was watching the boy beneath him breathe hard and feeling his hips begin to stir in search of needed friction. “Do you like being tied up Harry?" He knew what he was doing to the helpless boy he was hovering over.

"Y-yes." Louis bit at Harry’s collarbones and chest making the boy shuffle and grunt.

Louis brought his hand to Harry’s throbbing erection, but just brushed it lightly. Harry jumped and whined, biting his lip so hard he could probably taste blood.

"You want me to suck off that pretty little prick of yours princess?" Louis offered in a slightly teasing tone of voice.

"Yes Lou. Please." Harry pulled on his restraints and arched his back into Louis.

"Maybe later." He didn’t want to look at Harry’s pleading baby face in fear he would give in and instead kneeled back and reached behind himself for the box at the corner of the bed, pulling out a cock ring. “But right now we have other plans babe." Harry was wriggling and whining as the ring was slipped on his dick. It was uncomfortable at first but he became accustomed soon enough.

Louis kissed at his thighs painfully slowly until he reached his hole. He moaned out loudly at the sensation of Louis licking circles around the tight fluttering pink ring of muscle, and teasingly inching it inside him.

"Shit. Lou." He panted. Louis’ tongue slid deeper inside him making Harry push into his face as much as his restraints would allow. “Always taste so fucking good, Harry." Louis mumbled, tongue fucking the tied and squirming boy.

After a few minutes Louis reluctantly pulled back and reached for the box again. Harry’s darkened eyes followed his every move as he pulled out a small bottle of lube and his favourite pink vibrator. That same cocky grin returned to Louis’ face as he slicked up the toy, hearing Harry’s not so calm breaths.

Louis dragged a lube covered finger on this inside of Harry’s thigh just to pull a reaction out of him. He tried squirming away, but of course he was stopped by the ropes ringing his ankles and wrists. Louis chuckled before finally poking the bright coloured toy into Harry’s hole. Once it was all the way in he just held it there, watching the restless boy before him try to get the pleasure he wanted by swiveling his hips.

"Patience princess." Louis’ thumb rubbed around the tip of Harry’s hard, flushed cock. But this only made Harry whimper and fidget more of course. “Please Lou. Do somethin’."

"Okay then, i’ll do somethin’." The tone Louis’ voice held was not the one he was hoping to hear. It was more teasing and playful then he was hoping. Before he knew it, the panties he had been wearing were shoved in his mouth, restricting his voice. “There." He pecked Harry’s nose before returning to his before doings.

The vibrator came to life inside of him, and the moans he couldn’t help but releasing were caught by the makeshift gag in his mouth. “You like that?" Harry nodded harshly. “Little whore." Louis began to pump in and out of the boy fast, watching it disappear inside his tightness and reappear. Louis himself was unbelievably hard, but he knew the time would come. And if it became to much he didn’t have a problem with hopping on top of Harry and fucking his mouth.

Harry threw back his head with a muffled groan as Louis found the spot in which he’d been in search of, exposing his collar perfectly along with his ridged jaw. A sweep of possessiveness washed through Louis and he began to move the vibrator quicker.

The look on Harry’s face only encouraged him further. He looked so helpless and frazzled. He dipped his head down to Harry’s dick and took only the tip in his mouth, licking and sucking lightly.

Louis just watched beneath his eyelashes, Harry twitching whenever he swiped his tongue into his slit. He then replaced his tongue with his free thumb so he could mark the baby skin on Harry’s hips. “So beautiful Harry."

The tied boy started to mumble loudly over the panties shoved in his mouth, which made Louis look up to him questioningly. “What was that babe?" Only more expected mumbles of unknown words. He giggled before stopping the vibrator and crawling up his body, face to face and pulling out the fabric that was crumpled in Harry’s mouth. Before Louis could even get it all out Harry was talking a million miles an hour.

"Louis please. Hurts so bad I need to come can I please come please!?" Louis cut him off with his a messed kiss. “I guess i’ll be nice tonight." He sighed before removing the vibrator completely and sliding off the cock ring with a heaping breath escaping from Harry’s lungs in relief. And as soon as it was off Louis was tugging relentlessly on the boy’s aching cock.

"Ugh fuck Lou! F-faster please. Fuck." Harry pulled on the ropes as his back arched an his hips bucked into louis’ hand. “You’re so hot Harry. So fucking hot." Louis complied to Harry’s pleads without second thoughts in desire to see more.

Within seconds Harry was coming, staining his corset and puddling in the other boy’s hand. Louis groaned at the sight of his boyfriend letting loose, all tied up like he was, with nowhere to go except right there. All that came from Harry’s mouth were ragged pants of ‘Louis’ and incoherent profanities. Once he was sure Harry had given all he could he brought his hand up to those lips he loved. Harry took the offer gladly into his mouth, sucking on Louis’ fingers with greed.

Louis fondly rubbed circles in Harry’s hips as he began to untie the ropes straining the boy’s limbs. Once free, Louis attacked Harry in a proper kiss. Tasting Harry on his own lips.

"We can take this off now. You’d be more comfortable." Louis offered, beginning to untie the laces of the corset. Harry caught his breath while Louis undressed him down to his stockings, and he could already feel himself begin to get hard again. Every now and then Louis’ dick would nudge him on his inner thighs, and he couldn’t help but become bothered even further.

Harry sat up so Louis could take off the attire and it was tossed to the side. And he was immediately wrestled down again by Louis who was attacking his newly revealed chest and stomach with his teeth and lips. His nails dragged down Harry’s tattoo covered flesh, forcing him to groan at the rough contact and tug on Louis’ damp feathery hair.

"Princess, I want you to suck me off ‘till you’re hard again." He hummed. Harry eagerly nodded, and watched his boyfriend climb up his limp body. Louis knew he could keep his orgasm at bay, and he also knew it didn’t take much for Harry’s blood to rush.

He straddled Harry’s shoulders and brought his dick to his lips. Louis groaned as Harry hummed around him at the taste. He was still tingly from his release, so he wasn’t working at it like he would usually, and Louis knew this so he was doing most of the work. Thrusting shallowly into the boy’s mouth, pulling at his curls just how he liked. But this didn’t last long, soon Louis’ hands were propping him up above Harry’s head and he was urgently fucking his mouth.

Harry wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew that’d upset Louis, so he tucked his hands under his back and let Louis’ cock abuse his throat as he gagged and gargled around it.

"Fuckin shit Harry. So fucking good." Louis knew his orgasm was approaching and it would’ve been so easy just to come all over Harry’s face right now, but he had other things planned.

He pulled out of Harry’s lips, not going without a pleading whine from Harry. Louis chuckled and playfully tapped Harry’s pinked cheek with his hand. “My little cock slut aren’t you baby?"

Harry’s lips remained sealed as Louis wriggled down his form and settled between his shaking legs. The dominant boy raised a challenging eyebrow at him. “You don’t think so?" Still no response other than desperate breaths. “Hmmmm." Louis hummed disapprovingly as his hands snaked up to Harry’s now throbbing dick. “Well I think so." He smirked before flicking the tip.

Harry thrashed further up the bed, only for his hips to be captured in Louis’ iron hold. _Flick._

"Now, Harry. Tell me how much of a cock slut you are, or you won’t be getting fucked tonight. And i’ll have to put that collar of yours to use when you’re chained to this bed." Harry gulped noticeably and looked up to Louis with softened puppy eyes.

_Flick….Flick._

"Please Lou-" _Flick._ “I’m a cock slut." Harry nearly moaned. Louis thought maybe he was allowing Harry to much pleasure with the flicking. “And who’s are you?" _Flick._

"Yours Lou. I’m your cock slut." Harry’s lip was taken between his teeth to futilely hide his gasp. “And how much do you want my cock?"

"So much. Please. Want you to fill me up." _Flick._ " P-please I need it so bad." Louis smiled with satisfactory.

"As you wish princess." Louis briefly slicked himself with lube before smashing into Harry in one swift movement. His speed picked up almost instantaneously, and Harry was already a twitching mess on the covers before him within the first few thrusts.

"God Lou. Love your cock so much." It slipped from Harry’s lips without even putting thought into it, and Louis didn’t miss the small smile that showed on Harry’s mouth after he’d said it. It wasn’t big enough for all his teeth to show, but big enough for his dimples to show. Louis was sure he was going to come in those perfect little dimples his boyfriend had.

"Such a slut. And you know it." Louis purposely slammed into Harry, earning a near pornographic moan to explode from the back of Harry’s throat. “That’s it, let the neighbours hear how much of a whore you are."

Louis’ hands traveled to Harry’s painfully red looking dick and started to pump it tightly in his fist as he trusted into him. “God! Fuck-Louis! Shit!"

"Doing so good. Taking my cock so well baby." Harry’s hands fisted the urgently at the covers behind his head as his eyes squeezed shut and his hips met louis’ half way.

"Louis can I come? Please please please can I come?"

"Already?" Harry didn’t care. All he cared for was that he needed it. Everything was just so hot and he had to.

"I’m sorry, please Lou?" Louis worked Harry faster.

"Yes."

Louis stopped moving his hips, and focused his attention on Harry’s dick as it gave one final twitch before he came for the second time that night. Moaning Louis’ name loudly as sticky liquid spurted all over his own stomach in puddles. Louis had to make sure he was completely finished, rubbing Harry into oversensitivity.

"Lou it hurts." He tried to squirm away, but was once again caught.

"Shh princess it’s okay." Louis pulled out of Harry and leaned down, leaving tender kisses up and down Harry’s shaft before entering him again. He made quick work, pumping in and out at rapid pace until he was on the edge of spilling into the panting boy.

He quickly straddled Harry’s shoulders again and worked himself over the boy’s face. “Show me your dimples baby." Harry smiled lazily. It was small, but enough to show them. And before Louis knew it he was coming all over Harry’s face. On his lips, in his dimples, and some on his eyelashes. “Fuck Harry! Shit! So good. So so good." After giving all he had, he sat on his heels next to Harry’s come coated torso, and collected some on his shaky fingers.

"Look so pretty like this Harry." Louis commented fondly, as his fingers were taken between Harry’s plump, red lips. He watch him try to collect Louis’ excitement as well with his tongue, but failed. So Louis helped him with that too before slapping a wet, lazed kiss on his lips.

"So good babe. Always so good." Louis laid next to Harry and let him snuggle into his side. It was silent for only a minute though, both their eyes closed in a bliss as they caught their breath.

The door slammed open and their heads snapped up in surprise, but then plopped back down nonchalantly to their original places once they saw who it was.

"What in the hell is this?! You guys said next time I could join!" An Australian accent rang through the once peaceful room.

"Sorry. We forgot." Harry giggled childishly before hiding his face in Louis’ side. “Yeah, sorry M. Maybe next time." Louis laughed too and closed his eyes as he held onto Harry tighter.

"Fucking hate flatmates." Michael mumbled angrily under his breath before slamming the door shut and stomping off down the hall.

Harry and Louis both knew he’d be over it by dinner though.

"I love you Louis." Harry looked up to Louis with those big green doughy eyes and that gorgeous smile.

"I love you too Harry. More than you know."  
Publish


End file.
